


Follow you anywhere

by halfdecenthumanbeing



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Minor Angst, also im posting all the minifics i have on my drive just in case i lose access again, or so Ive been told, this was my contribution to the she-ra secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdecenthumanbeing/pseuds/halfdecenthumanbeing
Summary: Catra feels out of place at Horde Academy.





	Follow you anywhere

Catra’s day was ruined, at it wasn’t even noon yet. She skipped first period to sleep a little longer, showed up late at her second class without her homework, and while she didn’t really care about those, then came third period: History with Ms. Weaver, the teacher that hated her more than it should be possible. And because that was just Catra’s luck, she was also the vice-principal of the school and her girlfriend’s legal tutor. The second that woman first looked at a five year-old Catra, she decided she was a waste of space and would be nothing but a distraction and liability to her golden project. She even tried to sent her away, but Adora had gotten attached and Hordak himself overruled it, saying he had admitted her in the academy and so she would stay, which did not endear the kid to the already angry woman. Now, thirteen years later, she would still humiliate, belittle and punish Catra every time she had the chance and Adora wasn’t around to see. This class wasn’t any different, as soon as she sat at her desk, Ms. Weaver started asking her all the difficult questions she had no way to know the answers to, shooting a jab at her every time she couldn’t reply correctly or in time. That had become the usual, so it didn’t do much more than frustrate Catra, and it seemed Ms. Weaver had caught on that, because she added more comments as the teenager left. One in particular really got to Catra, who automatically snarled as she walked away and, instead of going for her next class, went up to the roof.

Perching at the top of the building and looking down at the campus, she let the words echo inside her head. Horde Academy was a bunch of creepy-looking metallic and stone constructions built in what seemed random order, and if you strained (or had better than human eyesight, like Catra) to look, beyond the tall, spiked fence was the Whispering Woods, a dangerous forest where so many people had gotten lost or disappeared, Horde students were now forbidden from even going near it. Horde Academy was definitely a scary place, but it was the only home Catra had known or could remember. It was a bad place for anyone’s standards, and everyone said Catra was bad too, so why didn’t she fit here? 

She wasn’t startled when someone sat down next to her in the ledge, having heard the familiar footsteps approach a while ago. She kept staring ahead, not really acknowledging her companion until she spoke.

“I was asking for you, and Scorpia said she saw you come up here. You don’t usually miss Strategy class and it’s the only period we have together today, did something happen?” The brunette kept silent besides a huff, so the taller girl started poking her sides.

“Stop that!”, Catra jumped back and swatted the blonde’s hands away. “I just didn’t feel like being in class, History drained me of all my school energy.”

“I thought you didn’t have any ‘school energy’ since fourth grade. Wait, shit, History, with Sharon.”

“I still can’t believe Ms. Weaver’s name is  _ Sharon _ . I still think Shadow Weaver would be more fitting than Sharon Weaver.”

Adora didn’t let herself get distracted, though she very much agreed, and tried to get Catra to look at her. Sharon might be her legal tutor and good to her, but she wasn’t blind and she knew how she treated her girlfriend. She had tried talking to her about it, but it only made it worse. It pained her to not be able to do much, except run interference when she was around, but she was aware that the worst happened when she wasn’t there.

“Catra, what did she do?”

The shorter girl heard the worry on her girlfriend’s voice and tried to smile a little.

“Nothing I can’t handle, just the usual. You know, asking me questions she knows I don’t know, mocking me, that kind of thing. Don’t worry about it, Adora.”

“I hate it when she does that. But she did something else, didn’t she? You’re upset. Talk to me, Catra.”

“She said something, and I keep thinking about it. She has a way of knowing what to say or what to do to put me out.”

“You can tell me about it, and I’m sure it’s gonna be a big fat lie we can debunk together.”

“You talk like this is mythbusters. I’ll tell you, but you can’t overreact to this. I need you to promise me.”

“I promise.”

 

\---

 

“Adora”, the taller girl ignored her girlfriend as she power-walked down the hallway, so Catra used her last resort. She yelled “ADORA” and tackled her from behind, quickly straddling her and pinning her to the ground. “You promised.”

“But she- she-” Adora was so angry she turned red and her jaw was clenched so tight the brunette feared it would snap.

“I know, but we just have to ignore it. Confronting her would only make matters worse. We can’t do that. Yet, anyways.”

“But she said-” the blonde took a deep breath and continued, more calm this time. “You know I love you, right?”

“Yes-”

“And everything she said was wrong. I love you, I will never stop loving you” she chose to ignore Catra’s soft mumble of ‘bitch’ and continued, “and you are brilliant, and if she took her head out of her ass maybe she’d see that. I’m  _ not _ going to leave you behind, and I’d follow you anywhere. You’re the reason I saw what she teaches us to be and to believe is wrong. You’re the reason I stuck around after that. Because I love you, Catra.”

Catra was red as a tomato and tried to ignore the fact that she was almost tearing up. She knew Adora loved her, but hearing it, and hearing she was here  _ for her _ , it meant a lot to her. She put her head on Adora’s shoulder and kissed her neck, softly saying “I love you” over and over. Maybe her day wasn’t ruined after all.

A few minutes later, they heard the bell ring and they scrambled to get up, remembering they were still on the floor. When a couple moments passed and no one left their classrooms they looked at each other, realizing it was only the bell announcing it was noon, and burst out laughing.

They made their way to the dorms, to the room they shared with another ten students, and flopped on Adora’s bed where they always slept together. They stayed in silence, enjoying the peace that came with being together, until Catra sat up.

“Adora, when you got lost at the Whispering Woods and met those two kids, the ones that offered you to go with them… Would you have gone, had it not been for me?”

“Yes. I know Sharon says the people of Brightmoon are cruel and evil, but they were nice and seemed genuine. So if those “cruel and evil” guys were kinder and more accepting than Sharon Weaver, what does that make her? And all the others surrounding us? But I couldn’t just leave you here, I didn’t  _ want _ to go without you, Catra, so it doesn’t matter.”

The brunette didn’t reply for a while and Adora worried she said something wrong. But then she saw Catra rub her arm like she did when she was nervous, or thinking, and waited.

“What if you didn’t have to?” at the blonde’s confused look, she clarified. “go without me. What if I was with you? What if we left Horde Academy… together?”

Adora squealed and Catra didn’t have time to ready herself before she was hug-tackled against the mattress.

“Yes! We can go to Brightmoon, and it will be amazing because we will be together and you won’t have to deal with Sharon ever again! I’m 18 in a week, and you will be in a couple months, so we’re old enough to go on our own without issues. This is perfect!”

Truth be told, no matter how bad it was here at the Academy, it was all Catra knew, so she was really nervous and not as sure as Adora about what their future would hold, but she trusted her, and they would be together, and that was good enough for her.

 


End file.
